


the start

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Humans, Magic, Short, Stars, creation story, falcon - Freeform, snake - Freeform, whale, wof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, be fore even time existed and when all there was nothing except for the stars, the earth and the golden trails from which came from the spirits of magic, it was said that there was four holy animals that had come together a long time a go and those four holy animals soon put a bout combining their skills and talents in to creating the first human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the start

Long a go, be fore even time existed and when all there was nothing except for the stars, the earth and the golden trails from which came from the spirits of magic, it was said that there was four holy animals that had come together a long time a go and those four holy animals soon put a bout combining their skills and talents in to creating the first human. The four holy animals were: a wolf, a whale, a falcon and a snake. They each a greed to make one part of the human each and all of them gave it characteristics that they saw as beneficial.

The wily serpent created two legs and feet as the bottom most part and said; "Man shall be strong and agile, he shall be able to run and a void those which would do it harm. He shall be able to travel and explore and broaden its horizons."

Then the falcon made its torso and pro claimed, "The blood of man shall run through his veins as fast as the fiercest of the winds that haunt the Bad Plains and its heart shall beat like that of a drum."

Next, the whale formed two arms, "Man shall climb and swim and play and cart wheel. He shall be able to make every thing and any thing that he sees in his dreams."

Lastly came the wolf and he fashioned a head and placed in side it the mind. "This man shall under stand and know every thing, he shall be able to think for him self and make progress. Man shall have a spirit that shines out of its eyes and only when his eyes be come dull and colour less will the spirit's flame be truly extinguished.

And so the first human was created. Then a woman joined him and they started off every thing for the future.


End file.
